Searching For A Reason
by gjeangirl
Summary: It's Charlie's last act in porn, and he's picked the one partner he's sure has been waiting just for him to come along, intending on giving them both a scene neither of them will ever forget. Charlie Weasley/Teddy Lupin. Werewolf mating. Slashy-slashy. HP-Sexstars Fest submission.


**Original venue:** hp-sexstars fest on Livejournal

 **Prompt:** #48: Charlie loves sex and loves getting paid to have it. He didn't expect to run into Sirius (or Teddy) on set, but he's certainly not complaining.

 ** **Disclaimer:** ** "Harry Potter" is not mine. I'm not making a sickle on this story!

* * *

.

.

Teddy was doing that sniffing thing again. It was subtle, soft snuffing but Charlie could definitely hear it, even over the set designer arguing with the lighting crew about the heat from the lamps getting too close to the canvas flaps that served as the backdrop for today's filming.

"Nice cologne," the younger man muttered with a mischievous grin. "Celebrating retirement by not only going out with a bang, but smelling edible while you're at it, huh?"

Charlie grunted noncommittally and made sure Teddy's bonds were nice and tight, despite the fact the prop master had set them not to cut off his circulation. It would suck to have to cut and start again if the Metamorph slid right out of his leather restraints in the middle of being fucked.

"You're really thorough. I've never worked with a Dom who checks the props and makes sure his co-star is strapped in nice and tight. They usually leave it to the prop master."

Grunting, Charlie checked Teddy's ankles next. "I don't plan to do more than one take," he told the younger man. "Chintzy straps breaking would hinder that plan."

It was true: once things got rolling today, Charlie had no intention of stopping. He'd wanted to fuck and come in Teddy's little pert ass since the moment he'd seen him starring in "Eating Out", being banged by a trio of men who'd filled both his holes and covered his belly with cream. He'd watched that particular video and then a multitude of others starring Harry's wayward godson so many times he'd memorized entire lines of dialogue. He'd also noticed that not once during any of those films did Teddy come. In fact, his erection was only half-hearted at best during any porn he starred in, even as he was ploughed every which way by his various co-stars.

Charlie now knew the reason why he was both obsessed with Teddy and why Teddy couldn't achieve orgasm with other partners. His recently talk with Bill had illuminated everything for him.

With his secret locked safely away in his heart, he continued checking Teddy's straps and the angle of the Saint Andrews Cross where his soon-to-be lover currently hung. No cheap prop was going to stand in the way of making today's scene the one that pushed Teddy Lupin over the edge finally. And screw what the director wanted. The man would film it and make money either way.

Satisfied with the set and Teddy's place upon it, Charlie stood and leaned his mouth towards Teddy's ear. "I'm going to ride you so good today, pup, you'll actually come. Twice."

Teddy smirked, the blindfold tied around his head hiding his eyes. "You can certainly give it your best shot, but no one's made me do such a thing yet—and believe me, the best in this business have tried. What makes you so special?"

"You'll see," was all Charlie said, leaving things to Teddy's imagination.

The younger man had no clue of the identity of his co-star, per the contract. He only knew three pertinent facts outside the script: one, it would be his co-star's final performance before the camera, two, that he was to be the slave to his co-star's Master, and three, that the scene would include some rough sex and hardcore bondage. He'd signed up for the gig, just as Charlie had known he would, despite the lack of details. The boy was Gryffindor fearless—a characteristic that was a total turn-on as far as Charlie was concerned.

"Fuck you in a bit," he said in way of parting and headed for his dressing room for a final check of his costume and to let the hairdresser fuss over his amber-red curls one last time.

Today would be the most important role of his porn career. More importantly, though, it was also the day he would lose his bachelorhood for good.

Finally.

"Action!" the Muggle director called out.

Charlie leaned in and deviated from script right from the get-go: he laid a wet, sloppy kiss on Teddy's lips.

Behind him, he could sense the sudden tension from the crew, who'd recognized his unauthorized initiative, but as he'd expected, this particular director had worked with him before and so trusted Charlie to take the sex where it eventually needed to go, regardless of how he got there. The cameras kept rolling.

So far, so good. His plans were working, especially when Teddy licked his lips, putting on a show of having enjoyed being snogged—something he usually didn't allow in his films.

"Good slave. You please me well," Charlie crooned, petting Teddy's golden-brown hair, per the script.

According to the cheesy plot, Charlie was a conquering Roman commander of a legion and Teddy was to play the part of a captured barbarian warrior. Their costumes were laughably bad leathers that barely covered skin and looked like something out of a Muggle Halloween costume store. Teddy even had some sort of non-smudging face paint airbrushed across his cheeks and was wearing a fake bone necklace to make him appear stereotypically savage.

If it wasn't for the fact he was getting a shit-load of money for this gig and was given the opportunity to shag Teddy Lupin into insanity, Charlie would have told his agent to go fuck himself and searched for a much more meaningful script to retire from the industry.

"I will never serve you!" Teddy vehemently replied, pretending to fight against his bonds and turning his head away to avoid another kiss. "I would see you dead and Rome destroyed!"

"We shall see," Charlie replied, ripping the necklace off Teddy's neck. Its pieces scattered all over the faux bear skin rugs that had been placed by the set designer under the Saint Andrews Cross where Teddy currently hung suspended—as if the Romans had such things back then, or used such ridiculous props when crucifying their enemies.

Seriously, it took everything in Charlie not to laugh at how completely trashy this production was turning out to be, especially when he turned to a wooden table that leaned against one wall of the "tent". It had a line of modern sex paraphernalia lined up across it, eagerly waiting to be put to use. He picked up the red and black leather flogger and flicked it. Its return 'snap' was nice and crisp, telling Charlie that it hadn't seen any use real time, and he'd have to be careful of how much wrist he put into it so as not to hurt Teddy.

Approaching his co-star, Charlie ran the leather strips over Teddy's bare chest. "Shall we see how long you can hold out before the begging begins?"

Teddy snarled. "Remove the blindfold. At least let me see the face of my tormentor so I may mark it for death later!"

Charlie lightly cracked the flogger over Teddy's nipples in punishment for the demand, careful not to wrap the leather around his 'slave's' torso. Teddy hissed and his whole body went taut.

"You'll see only what I want you to see and nothing more, Slave."

"Evil Roman bastard–!"

The flogger whacked Teddy's nipples again, this time a little harder. He gasped and thrust his hips. Behind the brown leather breeches, he was hard, proving he was enjoying his 'torture'.

"What have you done to me?" he whispered with a touch of real concern.

Charlie knew Teddy was talking to him directly, as his words were not part of the script. He chuckled, amused by his captive's real nervousness, and returned them to the screenplay. "You enjoy this, don't you, Slave? You like being reminded of your place in this world." Reaching up, he clasped his fingers around one of the leather restraints that contained Teddy's wrist and held tight to it, even as he ran the handle of the flogger up Teddy's thigh, tracing the arc of his cock through his pants. "You enjoy having a Master to give yourself to."

Teddy was trembling now, and his face around the blindfold was turning pink. "Let me go," he begged, and there was a genuine hint of fear in his tone.

Charlie dropped the flogger and reached to unbutton Teddy's pants. The cross prevented them from being pulled down past his knees, but that wouldn't impede his ability to get at that luscious ass when the time was right.

Teddy was iron hard, his cock suffused with blood and already weeping. It stood straight out from his body, begging for a good sucking.

"Oh, no, my little prisoner, from this moment on, there will be no freedom for you ever again," Charlie promised him, and dropped to his knees. His head was at the perfect height. He engulfed Teddy's cock in one swallow, taking him deep into his throat.

Above him, Teddy let out a high-pitched cry and tilted his head back as much as possible. His whole, magnificent body shook as Charlie's throat enclosed around him, and as he slowly pulled back with hard suction until only the reddened tip touched his lips. He lowered his mouth again, sliding his tongue around the thick, juicy meat, alternating between sucking and lapping. He teased pre-cum from the tiny slit, swallowing it eagerly. So succulent!

"Say you like this, Slave," Charlie commanded, licking down by the base, nuzzling his nose through the crisp, dark hair. "Say it and I'll let you finish."

"Never!" Teddy swore, and although it was part of the story, Charlie knew this was all Teddy throwing his challenge back in his face. The Metamophmagus was determined not to lose control.

Charlie was determined to make him.

He lowered his head, softly licking and tonguing the tight sacs of flesh that hung down below. Carefully taking one into his mouth, he rolled it with tongue. He did the same with the other before returning to sucking on Teddy's cock.

The scent, the sounds, and the taste were overwhelming. Charlie ached to be free, to start pounding away, but having Teddy in his mouth at long last was equally as intoxicating. He'd watched the porn this man had done in his brief stint in the industry, and he'd seen how dissatisfied Teddy was by all of it. The guy had entered this lifestyle the same as the rest of them had: looking for something else. He'd found fun and maybe a little sexual gratification along the way, and the money was damned good, but that wasn't why he'd come into this world. He'd been searching for the most dangerous high of all: a connection, so he wouldn't feel so alone anymore.

Charlie intended on giving the younger man exactly what he'd been searching for, and when today was done, he'd take him home and make him his. No more porn for other people, only for himself and his lover.

"Give into it," he murmured as he licked down the side of Teddy's shaft again. "Come for me. Let me taste you."

Teddy made a strangling sound in his throat when Charlie twisted his lips around the reddened, swollen head. He struggled against his bonds until the cords in his neck and shoulders stood out, but there would be no escape—not from this pleasure. Charlie had assured it. As he sped up, bobbing his head faster and sucking harder, he caressed Teddy's balls, and then tickled his opening. Teddy's chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm the one you've been waiting to give this to," Charlie whispered as he pulled away, off script but perfectly timed. He dropped his head once more and took Teddy deep into his throat.

Teddy made a sound that was a cross between a gasp and a deep, growly, _'hunh'_ , and he erupted into Charlie's mouth. His whole body strained and jerked in its bonds, bound even as he was set free.

When it was over, Teddy slumped, panting, utterly wasted. Charlie continued to lick his slave's cock, cleaning it, assuring every last drop of come had been caught. He hummed in pleasure at the taste. No one else had ever swallowed Teddy like that, at least not on camera. Charlie alone held that special position.

Gently, as he unbuckled Teddy's ankles and dragged the guy's pants the rest of the way off, he suckled upon the tired, purple-red head before him and Teddy groaned, as if to protest the stimulation. Charlie smiled against the tip, and with a last kiss, rose to his feet. He started unbuckling his costume, tossing pieces aside until he was naked, too. His cock was hard, and bumped against his belly as he moved to close the distance between them.

"Now it's my turn, Slave."

Hoisting Teddy's thighs up under his arms and then even further, resting his legs on Charlie's shoulders, he spread open the younger, more limber man. Teddy's breath caught in his chest. Sweat dripped down the side of his cheek and he grit his teeth as Charlie pressed the head of his cock to his un-prepped opening. Licking his lips, Charlie leaned forward and whispered in Teddy's ear low enough that the cheap-ass microphone above them wouldn't pick up his words.

"Are you ready?"

Teddy trembled, but he eagerly nodded.

Charlie knew the boy didn't need lube or oil, as he had the ability to make his body do anything he wanted. _Anything._ Including getting his ass wet like a woman's pussy. So when Charlie pressed his cock into Teddy's sweet, little hole for the first time, he sighed in pleasure to feel it slick and ready for him. "This is what comes of the spoils of war, Slave. You'll take every inch and like it," he stated between clenched teeth, getting back on script, feeding his prick slowly into Teddy's body until he bottomed out.

"Oh, Merlin! It's so good," Teddy cried out, squirming on Charlie's cock. "Please… Master, please!"

All ad libbed—words spoken in the heat of the moment. The use of a wizarding name instead of 'God' would probably go over better with the director anyway, as the man wanted "as much authenticity as the budget will allow" (even though Merlin came several hundred years after Rome's fall... the Muggle didn't need to know that, though).

Charlie rocked back and forth a few times, allowing Teddy to stretch and adjust to him. "No one's ever made you feel this way, have they?"

Teddy's face was red hot, and Charlie could tell he was barely holding on to his control. Already the front tips of his bangs were turning a bright red to match his cheeks. "N-no," he admitted, stammering as Charlie thrust a little harder, speeding up. Thank Godric the cameras were now turned on the action below, as that's where the money shot would come from.

"Until today, until me, no one's ever brought you fulfillment have they, my sweet, fuckable slave?"

His cock hardening to life once more between them, Teddy swore under his breath and firmly shook his head.

"Do you know why that is?" Charlie taunted, gripping Teddy's hips with an increasingly intense hold as he sped up some more, shagging his co-star now relentlessly. His cock shuttled in and out of Teddy's hole, making a wet, slapping noise as he pounded him mercilessly. "Do you? It's because you've always belonged to me. You were just waiting for this moment, for me to come into your life. I have always been your destiny."

Charlie knew the director was probably eating up his improv dialogue. The man was a bit of a romantic at heart, despite his pervy leanings.

Teddy was crying out in pleasure, his head thrown back again and his mouth rambling incoherent. "Please, please!" he begged, his cock growing harder, redder—as red as his hair was now. "Fuck me! Oh, Merlin, take me there again, please!"

Reaching up, Charlie ripped the blindfold from Teddy's face. He wanted to see him, to see his pretty face twisted with pleasure when he flooded his ass with his come for the first time.

Eyes the shade of golden clouds stared up in surprise as Charlie's identity was at last revealed. "You," he whispered. Slowly, the expression shifted to one of heat, and a dark desire passed through him. "Kiss me," he hissed, stretching his head forward, tilting it, begging for Charlie's mouth. "Fucking do it, you bastard!"

Charlie never slowed down as he stretched his hands up to entwine his fingers with Teddy's, and then as he dropped his head and claimed Teddy's lips again. He slammed deep into his young lover below until the sky opened up and the floor fell out from under him, and his sanity tipped away. With a shout, he came inside Teddy just as Teddy came all over them both with his own exclamation of joyous finality.

"Oh, my God, _my God_ ," Teddy murmured, resting his head in the cradle of Charlie's throat. "It can't really be you."

Charlie kissed his cheek, panting hard. "Believe it."

They were silent after that for a long while, Charlie clinging to his young lover while Teddy slumped against him in shock and weariness.

It took a throat clearing for Charlie to realize that the entire room was silent, except for his and Teddy's rapid, heavy breaths.

The movie. Right.

Weakly, Charlie let his hands drop and he stepped back, holding Teddy's legs wide open still so the camera above them could get a good angled shot of him pulling out. As he did, the come all over his belly and Teddy's thighs dripped to the floor. It was followed by a seeming torrent of come from Teddy's ass.

Charlie hoped the director had gotten the shot of a lifetime from that, because he had no intention of letting any cameras see it again—not from him, and certainly not from Teddy, if he had anything to say about it.

Limp within his restraints, Teddy's body occasionally shook with aftershocks.

His lines. Charlie reached for his final lines. "I think I'll keep you, Slave. You'll serve me quite well back in Rome."

Tiredly, Teddy raised his head, but kept his eyes at a spot over Charlie's shoulder, refusing to look at him, as the script required. "And between now and when you get back?"

Improvising, Charlie ran a hand through the come drying upon his abdomen and brought his fingers to his mouth. He sucked them hard and then licked them clean. "I'd get used to your cross, because you'll be spending a lot of time up there."

With that, Charlie gathered his military-styled toga from the floor and wrapped it around his body, and turned to the fake Roman settee situated in front of the cross. He laid back on it, grabbed a bowl of grapes, and began eating them, all while smirking like a conqueror at his lovely, debauched slave.

"And CUT!" the director yelled, and he clapped heartily, proclaiming today's film would be his masterpiece, and bemoaning not only Charlie's loss to the trade, but also his own future now that he'd filmed "the greatest gay sex scene of my career!" The rest of the crew followed their leader's example. There were whistles and cheers for the exuberant performance, as well as some tearful goodbye wishes and a _bon voyage_ or two thrown in for good measure for Charlie's future.

Charlie took it all in with a distinct tightness in his chest, realizing that this day marked the end of not only his secret life-long career, but also the stubborn hold he'd maintained on his youth. He was on the downward side of forty, closer to fifty, and although he wasn't quite hitting seniority yet for a wizard, he would be considered fast approaching so for a Muggle, as they did not benefit from magic's ability to slow down the aging process. Continuing in randy, random encounters before the camera would be impossible (not to mention pathetic), as it would prove too difficult to explain why he physically appeared to be in his late thirties in the face, when he'd been sucking and fucking for porn audiences everywhere for more than twenty years.

Besides, now he had a reason to stop. He'd found what he'd been searching for.

He hoped Teddy would feel the same once they had a chance to talk.

With a gentle touch, he helped his co-star to get down from his restraints and to get his knees under him. He also requested a robe be brought for Teddy's use, and assured it settled on his shoulders before stepping back and away. The younger man was pissed at him, he knew. He could feel Teddy's ire between them, but they were both professionals about it, pretending otherwise in front of an audience. They even shook hands before Teddy turned away with an excuse of needing to clean up.

Charlie waited just long enough for everyone's attention to shift to the buffet table and to talk about sound editing before he hustled away from the crowd. He didn't bother to knock on Teddy's dressing room door as he entered.

"You fucking bastard!" Teddy snarled at him, his eyes flashing gold, his hair turning jet black, streaked with red. "You knew. YOU KNEW!"

Wandless and non-verbally, Charlie Silenced the room with a wave of his hand.

"I guessed," he countered.

That seemed to deflate Teddy somewhat. "How?"

With a deep sigh, Charlie recounted the tale of having sat, pathetically, before his Muggle television in his secret Muggle apartment and watching hours of Teddy's porn films. He explained how he couldn't seem to stop watching, stop thinking about Teddy, and how he noticed Teddy's lack of enthusiasm for his partners. "You have your father's genes, too, not just your mother's," he reminded Teddy, waving a hand at his hair. "Being part wolf means you have a mate. Once I figured that out, I guessed you were doing all this, fucking random strangers, to try to find him."

Defeated, Teddy slumped down on the small sofa for two that was set against the wall of his small dressing area. "I thought there was no way I'd find my mate in the wizarding world, since most of the girls my age are already spoken for and as for the blokes... it's still against the law to be homosexual there."

Charlie nodded and leaned back against the closed door, folding his arms over his chest. "Believe it or not, I felt the same when I was in my twenties. That's why I ran to the Muggle world whenever I had an itch to scratch. It just became second nature after a while to come here every weekend, and then I met a bloke who offered me money to fuck on camera with him." He shrugged. "I thought 'what the hell?' I was hoping someone in the scene would catch my fancy eventually." He chuckled and shook his head. "Funny that it took this long and that it's a wizard pulling the same shit I was."

Teddy ran a tired hand over his eyes. "Except I'm not just any wizard. I'm Harry Potter's godson. Fuck, but you're like an uncle to me in some ways, Charlie."

Charlie shrugged. "But I'm not. No blood relation between us. And it's not as if you can help it."

Teddy growled and it was this cute wolfish noise. "Bloody hell, I so didn't expect you to be my mate. I honestly thought it would be a girl. I mean… I'm bi, you know."

Laughing, Charlie dropped his arms and crossed the room to sit down next to Teddy. "Yeah, I got that memo when I heard Bill caught you fucking Victoire at Shell Cottage that one time. You're lucky my brother didn't castrate you on the spot. But you seem to prefer men to women, yeah?"

Teddy nodded.

He leaned in and turned his head so that he and Teddy were only a breath or two away from touching lips. "So, who knows? Maybe you'll end up with a female mate, too, and we can both get kids out of the deal. I wouldn't mind. I'll still want your ass to myself, though. No pegging from chicks."

Teddy laughed, and Charlie thought him the most adorable thing he'd ever seen right then. The guy made him feel twenty years younger just by being in the same room with him.

Yeah, no question: he was disgustingly smitten.

Without warning, Teddy pounced, throwing himself into Charlie's lap, his mood changing as quickly as his hair color—which was now a pretty amalgamation of pearl pink and iridescent lavender. He leaned his nose into the crook of Charlie's throat and started sniffing him again. The little sighs of pleasure and rocking his hips against Charlie's were indications that he liked what he smelled. Despite how exhausted he was, Charlie's body began to respond to Teddy's nearness. Damn werewolf pheromones were going to put him in his grave at this rate!

"That's not cologne, is it?" Teddy asked him, sniffing like mad at the spot over Charlie's pulse point.

"Nope. At least, if what Bill told me about magical wolf matings is right, it's not."

"What is it, then?"

Charlie leaned his mouth over Teddy's ear and whispered, "The scent of your true mate. It's an aphrodisiac to you."

"Mmm. It definitely is that. I came not just one, but twice, like you promised."

Teddy's tongue poked out to lick at Charlie's throat, over the space that Charlie knew Teddy would eventually mark with his teeth, once he'd decided to accept his fate. Once that was done, Teddy would knot inside him as they fucked, and then they would be paired for life. 'Till death did they part.

Charlie shook with anticipation for that day to come soon.

First things first, though: he was hungry, and not just for more sex.

"Did you eat lunch, pup?"

Teddy smiled, continuing to sniff at Charlie, memorizing the fragrance and assuring his inner wolf that he'd found what he'd been looking for. "No. I'm starving," he admitted.

"I'm officially out of a job now," Charlie reminded him, "but I think I can afford a nice raw steak at Hawksmoor for you."

Teddy pulled back and looked at him with those bright gold eyes surrounded by thick, dark lashes. They were his father's eyes, the eyes of a wolf in civilized clothing. They contained heat and life and the wild, and they called to Charlie, reminding him that he wasn't too old to know the pull of desire still.

"Are you asking me on a date? In Muggle London?" Teddy seemed astounded by that.

Charlie let his gaze drop to where Teddy's robe opened, showing smooth, pale skin underneath. He wanted to run his tongue over that spot... "Well, we can't very well stroll into the Leaky, can we? At least not until Hermione takes office as Minister later this year and overturns the discriminatory laws passed by former Minister Parkinson. And we'd have to freshen up first before going into public. Can't walk into a Four-Star restaurant in a robe with that 'just freshly fucked' look, hmm?" He grabbed Teddy around the middle and smirked up at him. "Good thing I know just the place we can go to get all squeaky clean."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, hold on."

He quickly Apparated them away to his apartment, to the shower that was big enough for two grown men to soap down and play a game of Master/slave again—but only once the slave was granted those kisses he'd so desperately wanted earlier from the man who, he was beginning to accept, was not only his wolf's mate, but his reason for giving up the porn-for-pay thing as well.

When the fun moved from the bathroom into the living room, in front of the big open window, dinner was suddenly forgotten... and Charlie had to wonder if perhaps he really hadn't retired after all.

.

 _ **THE END**_

.

.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **This was my first official fest piece for any fandom. I'm nervous to see how you liked it! *eep***


End file.
